UN Ala One Piece, an One Piece fanfic
by R.Z Raissa Cihuy
Summary: Gimana kalau di One Piece ada UN? Karena tidak bisa nulis Summary, Monggo, langsung dibaca... Semoga menikmati...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : saya *CLETAR* - Nami : 'Yang bener pak EIICHIRO ODA! Maafkan Au yang gila itu' -

Random : One Piece – Readers : 'Yaiyalah! Kan dah jelas dari judulnya!' -

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), serta kusihir mereka menjadi anak-anak SD *EvilLaught* maklum, lulusan sekolah sihir – Mugiwara : 'Jangan dipercaya, ALIBI!' -

* * *

><p><strong>UN ALA ONE PIECE<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah di Jalan Sinom Piece (?), 2 orang bocah berbaju SDN. GRAND LINE sedang berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang sesuatu yang akan dihadapi mereka, yaitu UN.<p>

"Hah.. Gimana ya soalnya nanti?" Tanya anak berambut raven hitam yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy kepada temannya yang berambut lumut busuk.

"Mana kutahu. Emang aku dukun apa?" Bales bocah berambut lumut busuk yang ternyata bernama lengkap Roronoa Zoro.

"Iya. Abis rambutmu beda sih.." Seru Luffy yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyindir Zoro.

"HEI! Gak usah ngungkit-ngungit masalah rambut!" Runtuk Zoro kayak benang kusut abis kecabut (?) karena sadar betul kalo rambutnya yang paling berbeda warnanya yaitu HIJAU.

"Becanda kok.." Kata Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya.

"By the way anyway buswey ketabrak bancey, kamu sudah bersiap-siap menghadap UN ini, Luff?" Tanya Zoro mengubah topik karena males membahas tentang rambut.

"Sudah kok! Aku sudah bersiap-siap. Tapi tetap aja masih agak takut.." Jawab Luffy kepedean. Eh, readers mau liat gimana persiapan Luffy menghadapi UN? Monggo, kita liat..

**Plesbek**

Di kediaman Monkey D.

"LUFFY, ACE, BANGUN!" Teriak Monkey D. Garp selaku kakeknya Luffy membahana di dalam rumah nuansa (apa ya?) ala Jepang-jepangan (?) sambil mau memberikan tinju cintanya kepana sang cucu yang sedang bersiap-siap. Sampai-sampai tetangga yang lewat kena kutu air seminggu gara-gara ngedenger teriakan Mbo Monkey D. Garp.

"Kyaa! KAKEK! Kenapa ngagetin sih? Nanti Luffy bisa kena kutu air tahu!" Kata Luffy bales teriak.

"Hadoh! Aku mau tidur lagi, Kek. Mumpung udah libur.." Kata kakak Luffy, Porgas D. Ace, yang merasa terganggu dari tidurnya.

"ACE, KAU JUGA BANGUN! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN! MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH UN!" Sang kakek lagi-lagi berteriak (lagi hobi kali ya?) dari ruang makan.

"Huft, iya-iya.. Hoam.." Kata Ace yang baru mau bersiap-siap. Kalo Luffy udah bersiap-siap.

Di ruang makan 

"Asyik! Makan!" Seru Luffy kegirangan karena saatnya makan.

"Kakek beli di Restoran Baratie lho!" Bangga Garp ala Dora kalo berhasil ngelaksanain misi.

"Wah? Restoran yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Luffy sambil bersinar-sinar.

"Iya.. Supaya kamu semangat menghadapi UN.." Kata Garp yakin

"ASIK!" Teriak Luffy kegirangan. Ruang makan yang sebelumnya rapi dan hening, sekarang seperti kapal pecah dan bising ala bengkel. Setelah Luffy dan Garp makan, mereka menuju pintu keluar rumah. Luffy mau berangkat ke sekolahnya yaitu SDN. GRAND LINE, sedangkan kakeknya mau berangkat kerja.

"Dah, Kakek.. Do'ain Luffy supaya bisa ya.." Kata Luffy sambil ngabirit takut kena tinju maut kakeknya (kalo menurut kakeknya sih tinju cinta).

"Iya, kakek do'ain.. Huft.." Kata Sang kakek yang tadinya mau memberi tinju cintanya ke Luffy, eh malah ngebirit duluan.

Sementara di ruang makan

"ARRRGGG... Kenapa sih aku kagak kebagian makanannya? Mana jatahku hanya sedikit lagi? Lagi pula, KENAPA AKU HARUS NGEBERESIN RUANGAN INI SIH?" Teriak Ace frustasi setelah membaca catatan di atas meja, abis mandi tentunya. Itu catatan dibuat oleh Garp. Gini nih isinya.

**Untuk Ace,**

**Tadi kamu siap-siapnya lama, jadi kami makan semua makanannya deh.. hehehe.. Kakek sudah siapkan uang Rp. 20.000,00 untuk makanmu di atas meja. Jangan lupa, beresin ruang makan ya! **

**With love, your grandpa**

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Apakah ini nasib jadi kelas 3 SMP ya?" Umpat Ace kesel sambil mulai membereskan ruang makan yang sudah kayak kapal pecah tersebut. _Napa sih tu kakek ? _Batinnya kesal 3/4 mati. Nasibmu sebagai kakak yang udah menghadapi UN sebelum Luffy memang sial.

KRINGGG

**End plesbek**

"Aku makan 100 porsi daging sapi asap, senang karena dapat menghindari tinju cinta kakekku, ketawa karena aku sedikit ngintip (dan membaca) kakekku bikin catatan untuk kak Ace, dan mandi dengan bersih." Kata Luffy dengan pedenya.

"Lho, kita kan mau menghadapi UN, Luffy?" Kata Zoro sweatdrop mendengarkan cerita bocah di sebelahnya itu. _Bukannya seharusnya belajar ya ? Tapi tidak usah heran, dia kan anak ajaib . Tapi napa dia ajaib ? _ Batin Zoro penuh tanya.

"Emangnya kamu udah bersiap-siap menghadapi UN?" Tanya balik Luffy.

"Udah.." Kata Zoro kayak gak rela membicarakannya (lagi?). Tadi kan plesbek di rumah Luffy, mau liat tidak kalo di kediaman Roronoa? Nyok, kita liat..

**Plesbek**

Di kediaman keluarga Roronoa

"Zoro, bangun! Zoro? ZORO!" Kata Kuina berusaha untuk membangunkan adik (angkat) nya itu dari volume lembut sampai volume tinggi.

"Hm?" Tanya Zoro dari dalam selimutnya.

"Hei, ini sudah jam 07.00 lho!" Kata Kuina agak berbohong karena pengen membuat Zoro ketipu dan bangun.

"Lalu?" Tanya Zoro singkat. Masih di dalam selimut Teletabisnya.

"Kau kan mesti UN. Mau nih dimarahin gara-gara telat?" Tanya Kuina kepada Zoro.

"KAGAK!" Teriak Zoro sambil lari keluar dari selimut Teletabisnya menuju kamar mandi terdekat. _Rencanaku berhasil ! _Seru Kuina penuh kemenangan di dalam hati.

Di ruang makan

"Zoro, tumben bangun pagi?" Tanya Koushiro, ayah Kuina dan (sekarang) Zoro, kepada anak (angkat) nya. Beliau lagi baca koran sambil minum kopi.

"Mau ke sekolah, Sensei." Kata Zoro sambil makan dengan kecepatan 500 km/menit.

"Lho? Bukannya UN dimulai jam 07.00 ya?" Tanya Koushiro meyakinkan.

"Hn." Bales Zoro singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

"Lalu, kau mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Koushiro lagi. Berniat meyakinkan.

"Ya, Zoro berangkat sekarang ya.. Do'ain supaya bisa." Pamit Zoro cepet-cepet.

"Kan sekarang baru jam e-" Kata Koushiro keputus karena anak berambut ijonya itu udah pergi duluan. "-nam.. Hah.. Didoa'in kok.." Kata Koushiro pasrah.

Setelah beberapa menit..

"Pah, mana Zoro?" Tanya Kuina santai. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Zoro. Zoro kan buta arah.

"Kuina, bagaimana caramu membangunkan dia?" Balik tanya Koushiro penuh selidik. Bukannya jawab malah balik nanya.

"Dengan bilang kalo dia mau telat. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kuina penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia sudah berangkat." Kata Sang bapak sarkastik.

"WHOT?" Tanya Kuina kaget. _Parah kalo begini mah. Masa dianggap betulan sih ? _ Batin Kuina kali ini kacau. _Solusi ? Ohya, telpon kediaman keluarga Monkey D. aja .. _Batinnya tersenyum kesenangan. Dengan lihai Kuina menekan tuts di hpnya.

**End plesbek**

"Aku dikelabui kakakku.. Parahnya lagi, aku lupa liat jam dan tersesat.." Jawab Zoro sarkastik.

"Shishishishi... Nasibmu malang, Zoro.." Komentar Luffy dengan nada sama sarkastiknya. Tak terasa sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah hadir (yang hadir paling telat mereka alias Luffy dan Zoro).

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINOU<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rais : 'Halo, para pembaca! Apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja. Ak' TRANGG<p>

Zoro : 'Heh, Au sarap, APA-APAAN ITU? Masa aku yang ganteng ini dipanggil lumut busuk sih? Apa kata dunia? (narsis tingkat akut)'

Ace : 'Numpang protes. Boleh tidak?'

Rais : 'Terserah Au, Zoro. Karena saya baik, boleh deh. Emang mau protes apa? (ngedip-ngedip)'

Ace : 'Ini... KENAPA AKU KETIMPA MUSIBAH BEGINI SIH?'

Rais : 'Pengen aja..'

Zoro : 'Tambahan, NAPA SAYA JADI OOC PLUS BEGO BEGINI?'

Rais : 'Hoyong we..'

Robin : 'Fufufu.. Kapan saya muncul?'

Rais : 'Nanti. Sepertinya anda menjadi pengawas ruangan deh.'

Chopper : 'Au, emang ada ya Jalan Sinom Piece? (garuk kepala)'

Rais : 'Ada di dalam hatiku, Dokter terhebat..' _Itu nama gabungan dari tempat tinggalku (_Sinom_) dan nama anime ini (_Piece_) ... _

Chopper : 'Au geje, aku tidak suka dipuji tahu! (noodle dance)'

Usopp : 'Kapan pangeran Usopp muncul?'

Sanji : 'Kalo koki terhebat kapan muncul?'

Rais : 'Kapan-kapan..'

Usopp dan Sanji : 'Jyah!'

Luffy : 'Shishishi... Asik pas baca catatan dari kakek untuk Ace..'

Ace : 'Adikku tega dengan diriku.. Hiks... (Nangis bombay)'

Luffy : 'Cup! Cup! Cup! Di sini gak ada balon. (Nepuk-Nepuk punggung Ace)'

Rais : 'Karena saya baru di sini, mohon maap kalo masih jelek. Wkwkwkwk..' TRANGGBRUSSS 'KYYYYYAAAA!'

Luffy : 'Au sekarang sedang dikejar-kejar sama fansnya – Rais : "Fans dari mana? Masa Lumut busuk dan gorila berlari disebut fans sih? Tolongin dong! (lari dengan kecepatan 500 km/detik (?))" - , minta REVEIW nya. OK?

Nami : 'Tunggu sebentar, gimana ceritanya tuh? Kenapa Luffy sama Zoro bisa ketemu? Lalu, gimana Kuina nelpon kediaman Monkey D.?

Rais : 'Adakan SCENE TAMBAHAN! (sambil lari-lari karena dikejar Zoro dan Ace)

* * *

><p>SCENE TAMBAHAN<p>

* * *

><p><span>Di kediaman keluarga Monkey D.<span>

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Apakah ini nasib jadi anak kelas 3 SMP?" Umpat Ace kesel sambil mulai membereskan ruang makan yang sudah kayak kapal pecah tersebut. _Napa sih tu kakek ? _Batinnya kesal 3/4 mati. Nasibmu sebagai kakak yang udah menghadapi UN sebelum Luffy memang sial.

KRINGGG

"Ha? Siapa yang nelpon pagi-pagi gini?" Ace bertanya-tanya. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat gagang telepon

"Kediaman keluarga Monkey D. .." Kata Ace mengawali pembicaraan tersebut.

"_Ace? Ini Kuina. Ada Luffy tidak?" _ Tanya suara dari seberang yang ternyata kakaknya Zoro alias Kuina.

"Dia sudah berangkat. Memangnya ada apa, Kuina?" Tanya Ace lagi.

"_Adikku pergi dari rumah tadi. Kau tau sendiri kan kalo di itu buta arah tingkat akut?"_ Curhat Kuina.

"Memangnya dia berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Ace lagi. Dia sudah mengenal Roronoa Zoro. Kan Zoro sering diajak Luffy main ke Kediaman tersebut.

"_Jam 06.00.."_ Jawab Kuina disertai dengan helaan nafas.

"Tenang saja. Kan dia kuat. Do'akan saja semoga dia tidak tersesat.. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa nyari Luffy" Kata Ace berniat menenangkan.

"_Aku tau dia kuat. Tapi kalo di situasi ini tidak akan membantu. Hah.. Aku nyari Luffy pengen minta bisa tidak bantu aku nemuin Zoro.." _ Kata Kuina.

"Lha? Kan adikku juga UN? Gimana sih?" Kata Ace sedikit aneh sama Kuina.

"_Oiyaya.. Aku lupa.. Kalo gitu, Ace mau tidak bantu aku? Pliss.." _Pinta Kuina.

"Ok deh.." Jawab Ace menyanggupinya karena Ace malas membereskan dapurnya.

"_Thanks ya mau membantu aku. Gapapa kan? Kamu gak sibuk kan?" _ Tanya Kuina beruntun.

"Enggak kok." Bales Ace.

"_Thanks ya. Aku ke sana. Ok?" _Tanya Kuina.

"Hmm.. Aku deh yang ke sana." Jawab Ace.

"_Ok. Thanks dan Bye."_ Kata Kuina memutuskan telepon (yang menitnya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget).

"Bye." Bales Ace.

Di Jalan Sinom Piece (?)

"ZORO! Ngapain kau belok ke arah pasar?" Tanya Luffy polos.

"Hn?" Jawab Zoro dengan tidak bakunya.

"Zoro? Kuk- Ohya, kau kan buta arah. Shishishi.." Kata Luffy yang baru ingat kalo Zoro buta arah tingkat akut.

"Luffy!" Runtuk Zoro sambil memerah. Sapa sih yang gak malu ketauan kelemahannya.

"Shishishi.. Maaf maaf.. Bareng yuk!" Ajak Luffy.

"Ayo!" Bales Zoro.

Perjalanan Ace menuju Kediaman Roronoa

"Lha, itukan Zoro? Wah, Udah ketemu nih adiknya Kuina. Kasih tau deh.. biar tidak cemas.." Kata Ace melihat Luffy dan Zoro dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>END SCENE TAMBAHAN<p>

* * *

><p>Ace : '(senyum-senyum) Lumayan juga aku di scene tambahan ini...'<p>

Zoro : 'Heh, Au Sialan, dikau dendam amat sama diriku ini...'

Rais : 'Biarin! Wek!' TRINGTRINGTRINGCLETAR

Nami : 'Kok aku cuman dikit sih ngomongnya?'

Rais : 'Maap.. Kehabisan ide sih..'

Robin : 'Fufufu.. kalo begitu akhiri obrolan ini.'

Rais : 'Ok deh! Sanji, tutup ya! Aku mau makan dulu.. Yang lain kutraktir!'

All (kecuali Sanji) : 'HORE!'

Sanji : 'Kenapa saya tidak ditraktir? Sudahlah.. Au bodoh dan geje itu minta Ripiuw. Mau kritik, saran, atau saudara-saudaranya juga boleh. Yang penting... REVIEW!'

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : saya *CLETAR* - Nami : 'Yang bener pak EIICHIRO ODA! Maafkan Au yang gila itu' -

Random : One Piece – Readers : 'Yaiyalah! Kan dah jelas dari judulnya!' -

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), serta kusihir mereka menjadi anak-anak SD *EvilLaught* maklum, lulusan sekolah sihir – Mugiwara : 'Jangan dipercaya, ALIBI!' -

UN ALA ONE PIECE

"Aku dikelabui kakakku.." Jawab Zoro sarkastik.

"Shishishishi... Nasibmu malang, Zoro.." Komentar Luffy dengan nada sama sarkastiknya. Tak terasa sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah hadir (yang hadir paling telat mereka alias Luffy dan Zoro).

Chapter 2 setelah Chapter 1 –Readers:"YAIYALAH!"-

"Heh, Luffy, Zoro, kalian kemana saja sih? Pengarahannya sudah mau mulai tau!" Sambut ketua kelas ruangan yang akan mereka pakai saat UN nanti yaitu ruang 3, Nami. Oh ya, nyambutnya tidak lupa dengan jitakan (maut kebanggaannya itu). Penjelasan sedikit, sebenarnya ruangan UN kelas 6 di SDN. GRAND LINE dibagi menjadi 5 ruangan. Setiap ruangan berisi 10 orang.

"Shifshisfshi... Mawap yaw, Nwawmi.. (Shishishi... Maaf ya, Nami)" Ucap Luffy sambil terkapar dengan tidak elitnya. Juga dengan benjolan bagai kue mochi segede gajah (?).

"Eh, Nenek sihir, gak usah mukul kale! Mentang-mentang jadi ketua kelas!" Gerutu Zoro yang tidak terkapar di tanah. Tapi benjolnya gede tak tertolong.

"Jangan gitu sama Namiku, Lumut berjalan!" Teriak Sanji yang sudah bersiap untuk menendang Zoro.

"Heh? Alis pelintir!" Bales Zoro yang baru menyadari ada Sanji di situ atau di BIOLICAL GARDEN (semacam taman tertutup yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan hasil tanam anak-anak).

"Ger... Marimo!" Bales Sanji tak terima dengan perkataan Zoro.

"Alis papan dart!"

"Buta arah!"

"Mesum!"

"Sayur jelek!"

"Keju aneh!"

BLETAKCLETARBUM

"HOI, BISA DIEM GAK SIH KALIAN BERDUA? AKU LAGI PUSING NIH?" Teriak Nami yang frustasi melihat pertengkaran orang-orang geje tersebut. _Kok bisa-bisanya sih mereka bertarung detik-detik UN ? Hah..._ Batin Nami pasrah ngeliat pacarnya bertarung dengan sahabatnya.

"Cih!" Decak mereka kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Usopp dan Chopper ya?" Tanya Luffy yang kesepian (karena gak ada se-tipe-nya).

"Oh, mereka lagi di serambi sekolah." Jawab Sanji acuk tak dipakai (?). EeRrrr.. Maksudku acuh tak acuh.

"Serambi kiri ato kanan?" Tanya Luffy lagi dengan antusias (kebalikan dari Sanji).

"Hah?" Bingung Sanji mendengar pertanyaan Luffy. Sanji pun mulai serius mendengarkan Luffy.

"Emang sekolah punya jantung ya?"

…

GUBRAK

…

Sweatdrop plus acara pingsan massal dilakukan oleh anak-anak yang mendengar pertanyaan polos (kelewatannya) Luffy, terutama Sanji.

_Ni anak kelewat polos atau bodoh sih ?_ Pikir anak-anak yang mendengar pertanyaan Luffy.

"Ada apa di sini?" Tanya Usopp sambil membawa tas tenteng dan papan dada.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Seru Luffy sambil berlari tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang sweatdrop massal.

"Hie? Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Chopper penuh tanda tanya melihat acara tak terduga tersebut.

"Chopper, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Luffy mencurigakan.

"Tentu!" Jawab Chopper.

"Sekolah punya jantung ya?"

…

Hening

…

"HAH?" Tak tertebak wajah Chopper dan Usopp (yang kebetulan mendengar pertanyaan Luffy).

"LUFFY! SEKOLAH ITU GAK PUNYA JANTUNG!" Teriak anak-anak ruang 3 dengan kompak sambil nunjuk Luffy dengan kekesalan.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa ada serambi? Kan serambi itu adanya di jantung?" Pertanyaan Luffy. Memang betul sih, tapi yang dimaksud bukan itu melainkan ...

"YANG DIMAKSUD ITU KORIDOR, BOCAH KARET!" Seru Anak-anak ruang 3 dengan gaya gak karuan.

"Oh, gitu ya..." Kata Luffy sambil manggut-manggut.

"Hah..." Hela anak-anak ruang 3.

"Ada yang liat Vivi tidak?" Kali ini Nami yang nanya.

"Tadi sih dia ada di sini." Beritahu Kohza, sahabatnya Vivi.

"Anak-anak, ayo berkumpul di lapangan!" Ajak guru perempuan berambud raven panjang yang masih tergolong muda dan pandai, Robin-sensei.

"Ok, Robin-sensei!" Seru anak-anak kelas 6.

Di lapangan, anak-anak kelas 6 SDN. GRAND LINE berbaris di tengah lapangan. Mereka berbaris untuk mendapat pengarahan dari ibu-ibu bapak-bapak guru-guru sekalian (?). Setelah sekian lama bapak kepala sekolah mereka, Sengoko, mengoceh, akhirnya sampai juga di pengujung terakhir yaitu …

"S'LAMAT BERJUANG MENGHADAPI UN!" Kata Sengoko bergaya ala Guru Gai di Naruto.

Cengo. Hanya kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan anak-anak kelas 6 sekarang. Kenapa? Karena kepala sekolah mereka OOC alias Out Of Character. Masa jadi periang plus bergaya kayak orang sinting? Kenapa bias begiatu? Mungkin itu akan menjadi rahasia Ilahi.

"ADA YANG GILA!" Teriak anak-anak kelas 6 sambil berlari ke ruangannya masing-masing. Guru-guru pun berbubaran ke ruangan yang akan diawasi oleh mereka. Sedangkan kepala sekolah Sengoko, jadi gengsi sendiri. Kalo mau tau kenapa dia gengsi, Tanya aja nanti lewat REAVIEW (?).

Tak usah pedulikan kejadian di lapangan tadi. Sekarang, kita ke ruang 3 ya!

Ruang 3

"JYAH! Kenapa sih guru domba kita itu?" Tanya Luffy yang seharusnya tidak ditanya sekarang.

"Mungkin ketularan kamu kali." Jawab Zoro enteng sambil menyiapkan barang-barang. Contohnya pensil, pulpen, penggaris, penghapus, dan papan dada.

"Enak aja!" Kesel Luffy.

"Hahaha.." Ketawa kecil Vivi dan Nami karena melihat luffy yang kesel. Membuat Kohza dan Sanji cemburu membara.

"Heh, Luffy, kamu gak menyiapkan mejamu? Menurut kabar, kita akan diawasi Robin-sensei." Kata Usopp. Wajar Usopp dapat berita-berita itu, kan dia tukang informasi di sekolah.

"Masa sih?" Tanya Luffy dan Chopper berbarengan.

"Halo, anak-anak…" Sapa guru yang sedang dibicarakan, yaitu …

TO BE CONTENOU

Rais : 'Ini dia Chapter keduanya..'

Zoro : 'Tumben peran saya lumayan bagus.'

Rais : 'Kamu rindu peranmu yang malang itu? Ok, aku kasih!'

Zoro : 'Gak sudi!'

Nami : 'Oy, Author geje, mending bales Review aja..'

Sanji : 'Aku setuju tuh!'

Rais : 'Ok! Ace, bantu juga ya!'

Ace : 'Gak sudi sebenernya aku di sini. Tapi, bosen juga di sana. Yang pertama buat **Hanahime Suzuran****; **Salam kenal juga, (boleh tidak saya panggil) Hanahime-san. Yang sekarang sudah dibuat 1 scene aja. Apakah konsentrasi Hanahime-san sekarang tidak terpecah? Trims ya sudah sudi plus mau member komentarnya.'

Luffy : 'Sekarang buat **Shirahoshi**; Sekarang sudah di updet nih. Terima kasih ya anda mem-REVIEV fic aneh dan geje buatan Author garing itu (sambil nunjuk Rais yang bisa dipanggil apa aja yang penting nyambung (?) ) –Rais:"Aku dengar itu!"-'

Zoro : 'Ok.. Buat **Hand yow**; Iya, masih berlanjut kok. Terima kasih telah memberikan semangat kepada Author yang akhirnya membuat peranku di sini jadi baik.'

Sanji : 'Kali ini buat **EtudeinE**; Thanks ya BRAVOnya. Hihihi.. Apakah perlu saya member tahu nama asli saya?'

Rais : 'Dan terakhir buat **Monkey D. Pendhip**; Thanks ya sudah mengreview fic ini..'

Robin : 'Fu fu fu.. Terima kasih sudah membaca.. Jangan lupa …'

All Chara kecuali Robin : 'BACA DAN REVIEV YA!' ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : saya *CLETAR* - Nami : 'Yang bener pak EIICHIRO ODA! Maafkan Au yang gila itu' -

Random : One Piece – Readers : 'Yaiyalah! Kan dah jelas dari judulnya!' -

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), serta kusihir mereka menjadi anak-anak SD *EvilLaught* maklum, lulusan sekolah sihir – Mugiwara : 'Jangan dipercaya, ALIBI!' –, kali ini ditambag Miss Typo.

* * *

><p>...<p>

UN ALA ONE PIECE

...

* * *

><p>"Heh, Luffy, kamu gak menyiapkan mejamu? Menurut kabar, kita akan diawasi Robin-sensei.", kata Usopp. Wajar Usopp dapat berita-berita itu, kan dia tukang informasi di sekolah.<p>

"Masa sih?", tanya Luffy dan Chopper berbarengan.

"Halo, anak-anak…", sapa guru yang sedang dibicarakan, yaitu …

...

ROBIN-SENSEI

...

"Halo, Robin-sensei!", bales anak-anak kelas 6 ruang 3 itu.

"Sudah berdoa?", tanya Robin-sensei.

"Sudah, Sensei..", kata anak-anak ruang 3. Lha, sejak kapan? Kok saya kagak tau? Lupakan..

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja ya! Lagipula, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.", beritahu (kenapa gak sekalian tempenya?) Robin-sensei.

...

...

DAG DIG DUG DEG DOG! (?)

..

.

Anak-anak kelas 6 ruang 3 ternyata bisa berdetak jantungnya (YAIYALAH!). Soalpun mulai dibagikan oleh Robin-sensei mulai dari depan kiri yaitu Luffy, sampai belakang kanan yaitu Kohza. Oh ya, saya lupa menjelaskan tentag keadaan ruang 3 ini ya? Baiklah.. Saya jelaskan..

Bangku 5 colom dan 2 baris (emang ini Microsoft Exel?). Urutan di bangku depan dari kanan adalah Luffy (berabsen no 1 di ruangannya), Usopp, Chopper, Nami, dan Vivi. Kalo urutan bangku belakang dari kanan adalah Zoro, Sanji, Caime, Kaya, dan Kohza.

"Kalian sudah tau kan peraturannya?", tanya Robin-sensei tenang.

"Ya, Robin-sensei!", jawab semua anak kecuali Luffy dan Zoro.

"Hei, kau Monkey D. Luffy kan (lirik Luffy)? Dan kau, bocah hijau, Roronoa Zoro kan (lirik Zoro)?", tanya Robin-sensei.

"Yosh! Memangnya, ada apa, Sensei?", tanya Luffy polos. Beda dengan ...

"Kau tidak usah mengejekku dong!", kesal Zoro yang dapat didengar oleh Robin-sensei. Namun, suaranya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain, termasuk Sanji.

"Monkey D. Luffy, lepas topimu! Roronoa Zoro, jangan bawa pedang ke sekolah dan kau harus sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua!", perintah Robin-sensei sebagai pengawas ruang 3.

"Hie? TIDAK!", seru Luffy dan Zoro kompak. _Ini kan harta bendaku !_', teriak mereka dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tidak **boleh** ikut UN kali ini..", ancam Robin-sensei. Tidak lupa dengan aura yang mengerikan. Sampai-sampai, anak-anak ruang 3 menjadi tegang.

"Hah.. Baiklah..", Luffy dan Zoro mengalah. Mereka menaruh pedang dan topi jerami di meja pengawas alias Robin-sensei.

"Fufufu..", kemenangan buat Robin-sensei. YES!

Setelah itu, dimulailah UN dengan mata pelajaran ke 1 yaitu BI alias BAHASA INDONESIA. Hie? Luffy tampaknya pusing untuk menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Jika ingin tahu, kita intip yuk soalnya!

**Lutfy sedang kebingungan didepan sekolah.**

**Penulisan yang benar adalah...**

Bukan jawabannya yang dipusingkan oleh Luffy, melainkan..

.,.,

"Sensei, emang Lutfy siapa?", tanya Luffy o'on.

...

GUBRAK

Anak-anak ruang 3 berjatoh ria dari atas bangkunya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Luffy.

...

"KAU TIDAK USAH BERTANYA TENTANG ITU DONG!", teriak anak-anak ruaang 3.

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Luffy lagi.

"Sudah, diam! Kita sedang UN nih.", Robin-sensei mengingatkan. Wajahnya jadi serius tapi kalem. Cool.

"Baik, Robin-sensei...", jawab anak-anak dan kembali serius mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Pertanyaan Luffy pun dijawab oleh Robin-sensei. Kita skip waktu saja ya..

Skip Time

TINGTONGTINGTING, bel sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas 6 pun berhamburan keluar. Termasuk anak-anak ruang 3 (malahan yang paling semangat).

xxxx

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

Jalan Sinom Piece

"Wah, asik juga ya!", seru Luffy setelah keluar dari sekolah.

"Asik? Menyebalkan tahu! Masa aku disebut bocah hijau?", bantah Zoro.

"Itu sih DL..", kata Luffy.

"APA?", perapatan di dahi Zoro pun muncul.

"Heh, sesama bodoh jang saling bertengkar..", kata Sanji yang mencoba melerai.

"Kayak kamu gak bodoh aja..", bales Zoro kepada Sanji. Bukannya damai, malah semakin sengit aja pertarungannya. Luffy menjadi penonton perang dunia ke 3 itu. Tapi, setelah Nami datang...

...

...

BLETAKCLETARTING

..

.

"HEH, JANGAN BERANTEM MULU DONG! BISA GAK SIH, SEHARI TANPA PERANG?", teriak Nami frustasi. Korban jotosnya adalah peserta perang dunia ke 3 aka Zoro dan Sanji, juga penontonnya aka Luffy.

"Kenwapwa akwu ikwut dwi pwuwkwul (Kenapa aku ikut di pukul)?", tanya Luffy yang sudah terkapar. Nami tak menjawabnya.

"Namiku kalau lagi marah, tetap cantik bagaikan bidadari..", seru Sanji sambil melakukan muter-muter geje (Huricen andalannya?).

"Hei, Luffy, Zoro, nih barang-barang kalian. Jangan sampai lupa dong!", kata Nami sambil menjatuhkan topi jerami dan 3 pedang yang dibawanya lalu pergi.

"Tunggu aku, Nami-swan..", kata Sanji sambil menyusul Nami(nya) itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Nami!", seru Luffy sambil dadah.

"Thanks, Nek sihir..", gumam Zoro. Sekarang, mereka tinggal berdua di jalan tersebut.

"Zoro, pulang yuk! Aku gak sabar besok UN lagi..", antusias Luffy.

"Hm..", jawab Zoro. Setelah bercakap-cakap (yang kebanyakannya Luffy yang ngomong dan dijawab 'Hn' oleh Zoro), mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing. Kita lihat yuk apa yang akan dilakukan mereka.

xxxx

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

Di kediaman Monkey D.

"Aku pulang!", teriak Luffy begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Hai, Luffy. Gimana UN-nya?", tanya Ace perhatian. Tunggu.. Perasaan tadi pagi dia marah-marah? Tau deh..

"Rame, Kak! Seru!", jawab Luffy dengan semangat '45 nya.

"Wah, bagus itu!", Ace pun jadi ikut-ikutan semangat. _Kalo anak yang lain pasti gak akan kayak dia ... _Batinnya Ace bergumam.

"Makan yuk!", ajak Luffy sambil ngeleos (bahasa apaan itu?) ke dapur.

"Biar aku yang masak. Kalo kamu, aku takut kompornya meledak kayak dulu..", kata Ace sambil bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Begitulah di kediaman Monkey D. Sekarang, kita ke kediaman Roronoa yuk!

xxxx

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

Di kediaman Roronoa

"Aku pulang!", seru Zoro begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Hai, Zoro. Gimana UN-nya?", tanya Kuina perhatian.

"Gak! Gak seru!", kesal Zoro. Sepertinya Zoro masih marah karena kena tipu kakaknya, Kuina. Juga karena dipanggil 'bocah hijau'.

"Yaelah.. Aku minta maaf deh karena nipu kamu. Salah sendiri dibagunin gak bangun..", bela Kuina.

"Huh, terserahlah!", Zoro belum kebujuk sama Kuina.

"Daripada ngambek, gimana kalo kita makan? Papah lagi berlatih di dojo..", ajak Kuina.

"Ya.", jawab Zoro pada akhirnya.

* * *

><p>To Be Contenou<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Yap! Chapter baru udah di updet! Monggo dibaca dan dinikmati..'<p>

Zoro: '(baca skipsinya) Kenapa aku jadi dimalangin lagi?'

Rais: 'Soalnya **Monkey D. Pendhip** minta kamu dimalangin lagi..'

Zoro: (Pundung di pojok)

Ace: 'Waah, di sini saya masih selamat toh!'

Robin: 'Fufufu.. buat **Gold Drago Fire Nero****,** gurunya adalah..'

Rais: 'AKU!'

Robin: 'SEIS FLURE'

Luffy: 'Gurunya itu adalah Robin!'

Ace: '**Al-Chan 456**, apakah porsi main Zoro sudah cukup? Kalo kurang Author geje itu akan mencoba memperbanyak Zoronya..'

Rais: 'BERIBU THANKS UNTUK YANG MENBACA FIC GEJE INI DAN MAU ME-REVIEW-NYA! I LOP U ALL!'

Luffy: 'Author geje kita (lo aja kale), gila! (nyeret Author ke RSJ)'

Robin: 'Fufufu.. RnR ya.. Ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya.. (senyum manis)'

...

! REVIEW !

...


End file.
